my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Akechi
Work In Progress Introduction Ichigo Aketchi is the twin brother of Yashi Aketchi, aka Best Girl. He is also a student at U.A high school. In his class he is considered to be one of the stronger members and the vangaurd of the class. His brash and brute force tactics make him the first to engage any enemy and as a result the first to run into trouble. His brute force and exemplary quirk powers allow him to handle most opponents he faces in battle. However the world is a wide place and Best Boi finds himself getting trounced more times than he ever thought he would. Appearance Best Boi stands five feet and ten inches tall. He weighs a massive two hundred and eighty five pounds. This weight is mainly muscle, but due to his training it is lean and not bulky. Due to this his overall size is down. He is still wider than your average sixteen year old, but he is far more lean than other people of the same weight. When Best Boi is not wearing his school uniform he wears no shirt. He likes to show off his muscles to the world, mainly to the ladies. In his hero uniform he also does not wear a shirt. The only time when he wears one is when he absolutely has too. Best Boi was born with a mutant type quirk. As a result of this his body changes over time. As Best Boi piles on muscle and grow stronger his body continues to mutate. Following the demon like heritage of his family Best Boi's body mutates by the second year of school to turn his skin purple and his hair white. His bulky muscle compact into a more dense design that is much stronger. The best way to describe him now is a Oni. Personality Best Boi is a loner by nature. He prefers to sit off on his own and do his own thing. However every now and then he comes in to talk with the group and then goes off to do his own thing. Akechi's critical flaw however is his Wrath. He is far to quick to anger and holds onto anger far to easily. When Tenshi began to peruse his sister he chased after the man in a furry. When he was shot by Miyoshi as a joke he turned it into a royal rampage of vengeance. When Xigshaw got kidnapped he bean to randomly assault known villain organization bases in a fever pitch of rage looking for him. Every time he steps off the path of the hero it is always because of his own anger has taken over him. It should be noted however that Best Boi is not all rage. He has a strong sense of duty. He will protect those who can not protect themselves. He values his class mates highly and will put his life on the line to aid them. When Hisaya was brain washed he went out of his way to save him. When Hisayo attacked Tatsu he defended him with everything he hand. Even after the brutal fight when Best Boi learned of her DRagon Mutant nature he offered a solution to the problem at personal cost. Despite his once negative relation with Tenshi he defended Tenshi from his cousin without a second thought. Best Boi is emotionally weak however. When he was in middle school he was dumped by Yuriko and he has been scared since. As a result he does not seek romantic relationships. This weakness was amended duing the Bobba Moe arc when it was pointed out to him by his friend Elite. Best Boi began to work on his problem, but his older brother Yoshi Akechi took matters into his own hand and forced him into a arranged marriage with Dragon Knight, ending the entire problem. In the middle of the Reaver Arc Best Boi finally hunted down Sakura, the man who killed his friends and attacked his home during the Future Child Arc. Forgoing his rage Best Boi did not murder Sakura as he planned and instead opted to take the peaceful route. This marks Best Boi's milestone of overcoming his critical flaw of his unrelenting rage. Abilities Best Boi has the quirk power Devil Might. His quirk power allows him to absorb kinetic energy and convert it to potential energy. With that energy he can heal himself or he can use it to enhance his muscle development. As a result of this Best Boi does not have to use conventional training methods in order to improve his strength or his speed. He can use his potential energy to strengthen himself and improve his physical abilities. Because of this Best Boi is super humanly strong. A punch from Best Boi can create a world wind and easily smash though steel. Due to Best Boi's condense muscle mass his body has become harder than steel. Standard bullets can not pierce his hide and flames are less effective on him. However as a result of this it is harder for him to warm up once he becomes cold, and it is harder for him to get rid of heat. Due to Best Boi's targeted muscle development his running speed is insane. At a full sprint he can run up to ninety miles per hour, but only for short burst. Trying to continue that for a long period of time will cause his body to heat up to much and he will run the risk of heat stroke. Also due to his muscle condition it is more difficult for him to loss heat than normal people increasing this threat. He can however run at a much lower speed of Twenty Seven miles per hour for a much longer span of time. Due to repeated breaks, Best Boi's healing factor, and his high consumption of Calcium Best Boi has super thick bones. His bones are strong enough to take all the force he deals out, and when they do take damage from stress he can heal them up by using his own quirk. As a result of this Best Boi's bones are as hard as diamond, a can be used as weapons. Martial Arts Best Boi is a student of Ninjutsu. When he was a boy he decided he was going to become a hero. When he made this decision he visited his uncle Shingin Akechi and asked him to train him on how to fight. As a result of this Best Boi learned the martial art Ninpo and Ninjutsu. As a result of his training Best Boi is proficient at stealth, detecting hidden objects and people, pain control, concealing, dampening, or projecting killing intent, hiding his presence, poison making, poison detection, horse riding, Kinjutsu, hand to hand fighting, Wall Climbing, archery, ventriloquism, cross dressing, animal handling, chasing mail men, and Jay walking. Physical Traits Superhuman Speed Superhuman Strength Superhuman Endurance Superhuman Durability. Immunity to Snake and Spider Venom - Gained though Ninja training Equipment Iron Club Bottle of Green Goo Cell Phone History After the death of his parents Ichigo turns his attentions away form his hero aspiration and onto his quirk son. However evil plots move against him. After being defeated twice Ichgio turns his attention on improving himself and becoming a better fighter. At the same time however he focuses on his new relationship with his quirk son Xigshaw and his nephew Yashura. The three act as a powerful family unit that pushes each other to grow stronger. Extra Notes Second Year Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training